Did You Know That I'm A Psycho?
by ParadoxalMindElla1
Summary: Sonic belongs to Amy, and only Amy... And she's going to make sure nobody takes him away from her... Cover image made by Elly-Mewchan on DA, don't sue me!
1. A journey to the other side of sanity

_Wow, an M rated story? Coming from me? Now that's a surprise._

_Anyway, this story will have Amy as a main character. It will also feature one-sided Sonamy and a lot of character deaths._

_Somehow, I got an idea to write this while listening to "The Happy Song" by the "Poets of the Fall". Go ahead and listen to it if you haven't already, it might give you an idea of what is this story going to be about, or put you in the story's mood._

_Warnings: Blood, violence, swearing, character death and overall psychological horror. If any of these tick you off, I suggest you don't read this._

_Still here? Good._

_Enjoy the first chapter._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Did You Know That I'm A Psycho?**

**Chapter I.**

You never know for sure what happens at night. As you lightly float in your dream world, tucked in the warmth of your bed, you don't even think about the life stories of other people. Everyone has their backstory, and every backstory has its own problems for people to bear. Everybody solves their problems in their own ways, be it the easy or the hard ways. Some never get to solve their problems but still try to live on despite them. And some of them just can't take the pressure. They try to withstand everything wrong with their life, but it's just a matter of time when one of them snaps. Loses it completely. Tries to take the matters in their own hands.

Did you know that every average day, you meet, see or even only pass by at least ten madmen?

Unbelievable, isn't it? It's just a matter of time when they decide to take the problems in their hands and try to solve them their way, not caring if the rest of the world disapproves with their ways. But, the other people just don't understand, do they?

There are always perfect times of the day to do something. Mornings are great for watching morning cartoons on TV or drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Afternoons are perfect for getting something done, be it a job or a family visit. And the night time is the perfect time for solving your problems. Less proof. Less witnesses. Less chance of being recognised.

Two shady figures stood in a dark alley. They were both wearing the same dress code, a long coat and a hat, probably as a sign of recognition. They stood quietly, getting their respective business done.

The taller figure took out an envelope from his pocket, "Here are the photographs you requested", he said in a low tone. It was obvious that he was a detective, "I only managed to take fifteen snapshots, due to the fact that the subject is too hard to trace and keep up with", he added as he handed the envelope to the shorter one.

The shorter figure, obviously the client, quickly grabbed the envelope and checked if the photos were really there. After making sure that they were, he slipped the envelope in his left pocket and took out another envelope from the right pocket. "Here's the agreed price", he said and handed the envelope to the detective, "Five hundred rings in paper, just as we agreed."

The detective took the envelope and checked if the money summed up correctly. After confirming it with a quick nod, he took off, "Pleasure doing business with you. Have a nice evening", he said and quickly went around a corner, disappearing out of sight. The client went home quickly after.

It didn't take too long for the client to get home. After locking the front door, he took off the coat and the hat, revealing a short red dress and pink, shoulder-lenght quills.

Yes, the client was no other than the one and only, Amy Rose.

She put her coat and the hat on a coatrack and hurried upstairs to her room to have a better look at the photographs she had.

She closed the bedroom door behind her and sat on her bed. She took out the stack of photos from the envelope and started browsing through them.

"I must admit, for such a greedy and overpriced detective he is, Vector sure knows how to get the job well done", she commented as she observed the quality of the taken photographs, each of them was taken from a perfect angle, without motion blur or any other quality reducing elements, making them seem like a work of a professional. "Then again, it might be the ridiculously high price that encouraged him to do his best this time", she shrugged and continued browsing through the photos.

And the more photos Amy looked at, the darker her expression became.

Suddenly, she furiously screamed and threw the photos away from herself, making them scatter all around on the floor.

The pictures were showing the all time favourite hero of Mobius, Sonic the hedgehog, hanging out with all his friends. All except Amy, of course.

She growled furiously, "I can't take this anymore!", she yelled, "He always has time for everyone except me!", she stood up from the bed, and started walking towards a cupboard on the other side of the room, which had a framed picture of the love of her life.

She took the picture in her hands, "I care for him, I love him, I help him, I do whatever is in my power, **FOR HIM!** And all I ever asked in return was his love...", her eyes began to water, "But of course, I can't have that, can I? I'm simply not worth him, it seems...", her hands began to shake and she clutched the picture firmer, a small, barely visible smile crawled on her face, as her expression slowly changed into one of a madman.

"Well guess what, my dear? If I can't have you...", she started, giggling at the idea that just crossed her mind, although that giggle wasn't her usual, joyful and sweet one. This one bared a hint of madness. "... Then I'll make sure that no one else can!", she screamed and threw the picture at a wall, breaking the frame into pieces and shattering its glass.

"You belong to me! Only** ME!**"

Upon seeing the look of her room due to her fit, she giggled the same way again, "Whoopsie, I made a mess...", she walked towards the remains of the frame, glass shards breaking under her boots. "Let's make sure I don't make a mess again", she whispered to the picture as she took it from the floor, "It's not like we want me to get caught, now do we?", she smiled innocently, "You'll probably try to stop me if you find out... So I'll make sure you don't find out! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Amy slowly walked back to her bed, and sat on the soft matress, her eyes not once leaving the picture, "And then, you'll be mine... Nobody will be able to take you away from me anymore...", she kissed the picture of her undestined love, "And it's finally gonna be just the two of us... Just you and I..."

She dug herself into the bedsheets, covering her head, "And you won't leave me anymore...", she giggled again and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep, switching the real world for a dream one. At least there she can live happily, with Sonic by her side... And she'll make sure that she can have him in real life, too.

Yes, Amy had finally snapped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_To be honest, I'm surprised no one else wrote this type of a story. I mean, am I really the only one who thinks that Amy's going to be fed up with being left behind all the time, get tired of chasing Sonic all the time with no results, and finally snap? Sounds possible to me..._

_Please tell me what you think about this! See ya!_


	2. Nursery Rhymes

_Here's chapter two! Enjoy!_

_Also, everything is going to be explained in its due time. Just be patient._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter II.**

"One, two, Amy's coming for you..."

The next morning, Amy was sitting on the bedroom floor with a little notebook in front of her. She was surrounded by various photos of her friends, scattered on the floor. There was something odd about the pictures, though. The faces were cut out of them.

"Three, four, better lock your door..."

As she cut out the faces, she glued them into the notebook, scribbling small notes beside them in a barely readable handwriting. The only picture that wasn't being cut was Sonic's photo that was taken out of its frame last night. Amy decided she'll have it with her until she gets the real Sonic for herself. As she was cutting the faces of her friends out, one could assume that she was just another happy little teenage girl pasting photos of her friends in her diary. But in Amy's case...

"Five, six, if you're on her list..."

... It's a list of people standing in her way of being with Sonic. For whatever reason, the cobalt hero had been avoiding her for two months already. Amy tried and tried, but the poor girl never managed to talk to him again. It was like she didn't exist in his life anymore.

"Seven, eight, then it's far too late..."

And Amy decided to end that. She will once again be an important part of Sonic's life! Even if that requires getting rid of everyone else, of course... But that's just a minor problem. The question is, how is she going to get rid of others without being caught? If she just goes on a killing spree, not only would someone try to stop her, but Sonic would probably never look at her the same way again. And that's why she needed a strategy.

"Nine, ten, to be safe again..."

Finishing her little song, Amy giggled. Oh, the day when there will be only her and Sonic, without anyone else to bother them in their happiness! All she had to do was make a few right moves, as if she was playing a game of chess. And in her eyes, she was the queen, Sonic was the opposing king, and everyone else were nothing more but mere pawns, used for the sole purpose of protecting the king by stalling for time. So easy to get rid of. Soon enough, nothing will be left on the board to stop her from claiming her king. Just a few right moves...

Yes, she was crazy. A psychopath, to be exact. But maybe that's why her brain was suddenly so capable of planning out every little detail of her plan.

She knew she couldn't use her hammer. If she did, someone would notice that the victims were killed with a blunt weapon, which would automatically make her a suspect. And while being a suspect, she would constantly be monitored, and she wouldn't be able to continue with her plan. This leads to the fact that the killings would mysteriously stop while she's in custody, thus making it obvious that she was the killer.

Which means, game over for Amy.

If she started out with his closest friends, Sonic would become furious and would probably do anything in his power to catch the killer, thus leaving her without enough time to finish everyone else off.

Game over, again.

That's why she's going to start out slowly. Taking out less important figures in the game first, making the king panic. Maybe she won't even have to go for his closest friends. That is, if Sonic decides to keep her close to him. For her safety, as he would say.

But, what if the Chaotix suspect something? She did get those photos from them.

"Nah, I don't have to worry about them", Amy mumbled while applying glue to the back of another photo, "Even if they do suspect something, they can simply shrug it off as a coincidence. In fact, I've been collecting pictures of my love for years, it doesn't have to mean anything crucial", she reassured herself, "I explained the whole situation to them, too", she added. One of the reasons why she couldn't take the pictures herself was Sonic's constant avoiding of her. The other reason was that she stopped trying. "In the end, if you can pay someone to do something instead of you, why bother doing it yourself, right?", she thought.

She hummed the tune of the song she sung a few minutes ago and continued with cutting the faces out and pasting them into her notebook. Few minutes later, she was done.

"Perfect...", she admired her work. She pasted one photo per page, in the upper left corner. Below the photo, she wrote the person's name, age, and the reason why that person was on the list. In short, she made bios of her future victims.

"The game's about to begin...", she giggled madly again, taking Sonic's photo in her hands, "And I'm sure you're going to enjoy it too, my love", she whispered to it and kissed it.

Then she stood up from the floor and left the bedroom to make herself some breakfast, still carrying Sonic's photo with her. She craved waffles at the moment, with the bright red strawberry syrup. Red syrup, that reminded her or blood. She giggled at the thought and went downstairs towards the kitchen. She didn't even bother cleaning the bedroom floor up, leaving the notebook open on the bio of her first victim.

NAME: Rouge the Bat

AGE: 18

REASON: Rouge had the nerve to flirt with MY Sonic too many times! I don't care if she didn't mean anything serious with it, but nobody is allowed to flirt with MY boyfriend whenever they feel like it! NOBODY! Besides, she is no good for anyone! A thief dressed as a prostitute, who had worked for Eggman in the past. AND she flirted with my Sonic! That bitch deserves to die! D-I-E, DIE!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think! Thank you!_


	3. Just The Two Of Us

_And I'm back to this story! I apologise for not updating for such a long time (How long was it? Three or so weeks, right?), I had some issues that made me unable to update any of my stories. But now I'm back, and that's what's important._

_IMPORTANT NOTICE: I'll be focusing on this story from now on. That means that my other story, "Shadow, The Ultimate Babysitter", will be less updated than before. That doesn't mean it's being discontinued, it only won't be updated much. "Did You Know That I'm A Psycho?" is going to be a really serious story, and even though it seems like it, it won't consist of constant merciless killings. Sure, there will be a lot of character deaths, but the story won't consist only of that. The story will be told from more angles other than just Amy's, and will have a detective sub-plot. In short, this is going to be the most complex story I have ever written, and I'll try to make it as interesting and tense as I can, and hopefully keep you on the edge of your seats. Thank you for reading this update._

_Are you ready for chapter three?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter III.**

"... And that's how she's going to dissappear from our lives, my dear", Amy cooed to the photo of the love of her life, the famous blue speedster and the world's hero, Sonic the hedgehog. The 'she' Amy was referring to was Rouge the bat, an unfortunate soul who happened to be the first name on Amy's list.

She was sitting by the table in her white and pink themed kitchen, empty plate and a full glass of orange juice in front of her, with red smudges of strawberry syrup on it. Right across from her was Sonic's photo, leaned on a headrest of another chair that was pulled as close as it was possible to the table. Amy wanted it to seem as if her love was joining her breakfast.

"You might be angry or scared of what I'm going to do, but in the end you'll be thankful", she talked to the photo, "Either that, or I'll have to make you to be thankful, but all in its due time!", she cheerfully added, and drank some of the orange juice from her glass. She had finished her food half an hour ago already, but she decided to stay by the table to 'talk' to her 'boyfriend'.

"The only problem though, is how am I going to get all the tools I need", she thought out loud, "I can get the most parts by destroying badnicks, but I still can't think of any way to get the most important part for my plan to get rid of her", she drank more juice, "Perhaps the local jewelry shop could have it..."

She finished her juice and went back upstairs, to her room, of course not without the picture she decided to always keep with her. As she entered the room, she paused to take a look at the mess she left behind last evening.

"I should do some cleaning up", she decided, "Someone might come in here and think I went mad...", she said while picking up what was left of the photos that she was cutting up earlier that morning. She tossed them into a trashcan she had beside her worktable. She then picked up her notebook, closed it, and observed it with a smirk on her face.

"... And we all know that I'm not mad. Maybe a little persuasive, but not actually mad."

She put the notebook and Sonic's picture on her bed, "I'll have to do some more work with it", she thought, referring to the notebook.

She carefully started to clean up the shattered glass from the floor and throw it in the trashcan. Just as she picked up the last piece of glass, she accidentally cut her index finger on it.

"Ouch!", she dropped the glass piece as she yelped from the stinging pain she felt in her finger. She observed the bleeding cut with a scowl. After a few seconds, she growled and sharply turned her head towards Sonic's picture.

"Now look what you did!", she yelled furiously, "This is your fault! If you didn't ignore me in first place, I wouldn't have broken the glass last night and now I wouldn't have cut myself on it!", she angrily walked towards the picture, "You are still so careless!", she screamed as she threw the picture through the window, a small gush of wind carrying it on the street, where it was ran over by a car.

When she realised what she had just done, Amy gasped and hurried down the stairs and through her front door, on to the street. She quickly scanned the area around herself, and in the matter of seconds found the discarded picture on the asphalt. She quickly ran to it and picked it up, hugging it tightly against her chest.

"I'm so sorry...", she whispered, tears flowing down her face.

She slowly returned to her house, closed the door behind her and climbed the stairs to her room ever so slowly...

"I'm so sorry...", she repeated as she threw herself on the bed, "It was my fault...", she kept looking at the photo, which had gotten a few light scratches, "I should've been more careful...", she lightly traced the scratches on the photo with her uninjured finger, "I should have been a better girlfriend to you... That way you would have never left me in first place...", she sat up, "That's why I'm going to make it all better. You'll see...", she stood up and put the photo in her dress' pocket, where it would be safe from being lost, and slowly approached the window through which she threw the photo ten minutes ago.

She looked through the window and carefully observed the scenery, finding what she was looking for after a few minutes of looking.

An orange flying badnick, carrying a bomb.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_And we conclude this chapter! I really hope you liked it!_

_Anyway, see you in the next chapter! Amy's ready to get her plan a-rollin' pretty soon. Finally, it's fun time!_

Amy: Do you want to play with me~?


End file.
